Sloth's Favorite Movie
by Space-Pirate-Ryoko-7
Summary: See what Sloth's like behind the scenes.
1. The Crime

Sloth's Favorite Movie

Part-1

Sloth's sits on his throne devising another evil plan to take over Neopia. He screams in frustration.

Sloth: **GRUNDO COMMANDER NUMBER 282, GET IN HERE!**

Grundo Commander 282: [enters and snaps to attention] Yes sir! What's the plan?

Sloth: Here, [takes out a piece of paper] find the neopets that are on this list and bring them to me.

Grundo Commander 282: Uhh….. whatever you say sir. [takes paper and leaves]

Sloth: It's all coming together now. [starts chuckling then it grows into his well known evil, loud laughter] 

Meanwhile, in Neopia, the neopets of Space_Pirate_Ryoko_7 are all sitting down watching the news. 

Newsman: … and in other news today, the whirlpool that blocked all access to Maraque has ceased to spin. A search team in currently being organized to search the murky depths for any clues on why this disastrous event occurred. 

Blueberry_Dude27: I'll go.

JackFrost_7: Sounds fun to me. How about you Mayuka?

Mayuka_7: I'll only go if there's gold or something down there.

Just then, the door breaks down and shatters. The three pets peek around the corner, looking into the straw hallway. 

Mayuka: Someone go and see what's going on in there.

Jack: I vote for B.B. 

B.B: Wha…

Mayuka: I'll second that. [pushes B.B into the hallway]

B.B: Wha… wha… Fine! [sniffs floor] That's doesn't smell good.

Jack: [from the other room] Well?

Just then, Jack and B.B. hear Mayuka screaming in the next room. They run into the room to investigate. 

Jack: Mayuka! **MAYUKA! MAYU…..**

B.B. turns around to see that Jack disappeared.

B.B: What? **WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!**

Suddenly, B.B. hears footsteps coming from the straw hallway. He starts growling and runs into the straw room. Standing there he sees a Grundo Commander. Without even thinking, B.B. pounces on the Grundo knocking him to the ground. 

B.B: Where are they! What have you done to them! 

Grundo Commander 282: You're about to find out. [punches B.B., knocking him out] There, that's the last of them. Maybe now I'll get a raise, or even better, I might get paid! [notices that the t.v. is still on]

Newsman: This just in. Neopets and been vanishing off the face of Neopia. Could it be another one of Sloth's evil plans, or someone new………nah. It's probably Sloth. Here's a witness…. [Grundo turn off the t.v. then takes out a piece of paper and pen and writes on it….. 

__

Dear Space_Pirate_Ryoko_7~ 

I'm sorry about the door. My bad.

Love ~

Grundo Commander 282

[puts note on what's left of the door then leaves]

B.B. wakes up in a barren metal room. He tries to walk around then realizes that he's chained to the wall. 

B.B: (sarcastically) Well, this is just great. I wonder who could have brought me here. Oh brother.

Jack: Yes? 

B.B: Jack? Is that you? 

Jack: Yea, and Mayuka's here too.

B.B: Really?

Mayuka: Really.

Just then the door opens and a bunch of other neopets are thrown into the room.

Voice: IT'S A CONSPIRACY! LET ME GO! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU….

B.B: I know that voice. 

Just then a Skunk Usul flies/falling with style into the metal room

B.B: (calmly) I knew it. Hiko, they got you too?

Hiko_FlashFlame: I was coming back from training, and these jerks jumped me! (darkly) Wouldn't have been so easy for 'em if I'd just had my flame-thrower, but NO-OOO, Yukiko said I wouldn't NEED it for Speed training…

B.B: …… ooooookay.

Suddenly, all the lights in the room light up and a deep voice bellows from speakers set all along the border of the room.

Hiko: IT'S SLOTH.

Mayuka: Duh.

Sloth: Attention! Attention! Will all the Grundo warriors leave the metal room and report to the training room this instant! 

All the Grundo look at each other shrug then leave. As soon as they leave, Sloth enters.

Sloth: [looks around for any remaining Grundo] (to himself) Good. Listen up neopets. You have been chosen to participate in what will be the highlight of your mediocre lives.

B.B: (getting ready to attack) And what would that be? 

Sloth: You all have been chosen to play parts in….

Mayuka: One of your evil plans.

Sloth: No.

Jack: To fight each other for your entertainment. 

Sloth: NO!

B.B: To…

Sloth: **NO!** **TO PREFORM MY FAVORITE MOVIE! **

Hiko: And what movie is that? 

Sloth: [looks around then murmurs something]

B.B: What? We can't hear you.

Sloth: **THE LAST UNICORN OKAY!**

There's a long silence then loud laughter fills the room. 

Hiko: Hahahahah! THE BIG BAD SLOTH'S FAVORITE MOVIE IS hahahaha _The Last Unicorn! _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

B.B: (imitating Sloth in a girly voice) [stands on hind legs] Hi. My name is Sloth, I have thousands of armies at my hands and my favorite movie is The Last Unicorn! Hahahahahahahaha!

Sloth: **STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I ORDER YOU! OR ELSE I'LL DISTROY ALL OF YOU! **

All stop laughing though a few are still softly chuckling.

Sloth: **You will play these parts because no one will leave until I'm satisfied with everyone's performance.** **UNDERSTAND!**

All of the pets nod their heads.

Sloth: Good. You will all sleep in here tonight. The better you performance is, the better the room you stay in! Now then, [pulls out directors hat] let's make movie magic people! [claps hands together]

End of part 1


	2. The Parts

Sloth's Favorite Movie

Part-2

The next day… 

Grundo Commander 282: Okay gather round everyone! Now Sloth's going to talk to each of you one at a time and give you a script, okay? Alrighty then, first one on the list is [looks at list] Mayuka_7. Follow me. [goes into Sloth's throne room]

Jack: Remember, don't take your eyes off of him.

Mayuka: I know, I know. [enters room]

B.B: You think she'll be okay?

Jack: She'll be fine. (to himself) I hope.

Mayuka enters 2 minutes later holding her script. All the neopets gather around her to find out what happened.

Mayuka: He… he…. he… 

Jack: What did he do to you?!

Mayuka: He gave…. he gave me…

Jack: What did he give you? 

Mayuka: ….

Jack: [puts his paws on her shoulders] TELL ME!

Mayuka: (calmly) He gave me the part of Lady Amalthea! (screams) It's a lead! I'm so excited!

Jack: Uhh?

Grundo Commander 282: JackFrost_7! Your turn, follow me. [Jack follows him into Sloth's throne room still very confused]

Mayuka: [runs up to B.B.] (very fast) Can you believe it?! I can't believe it I mean I know I can do it … (slows down) or I think I can do it…

Hiko: What's with you? First off, he forced us to come here, made us sleep on steel floors that was **_freezing cold_** and now you're jumping up and down about a part…

Mayuka: Wait, wait, WAIT! I'm not happy because of the part. The girl I'm playing is really pathetic.

B.B: Then what ARE you so happy about? 

Mayuka: The half a million neopoints he's giving me to play this part.

B.B: [rolls eyes] Figures.

Jack enters and goes up to B.B, Hiko and Mayuka looking even more confused.

Mayuka: Well? What did you get?

Jack: Prince Lir. 

Mayuka: Who's that?

Jack: (calmly) Your boyfriend.

B.B and Hiko look at each other then fall down laughing. Just then, the Grundo commander comes up to the group.

Grundo Commander 282: Is anyone here Hiko_FlashFlame? I've called the name like twenty times but you all are so loud I didn't think you'd hear me.

Hiko: That's me. 

Grundo Commander 282: Follow me.

Hiko: (whispers to B.B) I'm going to punch Sloth right in the face. [winks then follows the Grundo]

Five minutes later Hiko returns looking confused.

B.B: Well? Did you punch him?

Hiko: Yea. Right after I punched him that Grundo jumped on me and pinned me down then Sloth started to laugh. Then he said 'It looks like I'm typecasting you.' I'm Molly Grue.

B.B: Weird.

Grundo Commander 282: BlueBerry_Dude27. Follow me.

B.B: I'll be right back.

Hiko: (to herself) I just don't get it. It doesn't make sense! 

B.B. follows the Grundo into the room wondering what's going on in the room. 

B.B.: (thinking) Maybe Sloth's hypnotizing them or something.

As soon as B.B's in the room the Grundo closes the doors and then stands at attention.

Grundo Commander 282: Blueberry_27 is here SIR!

Sloth: You may leave 282. 

Grundo Commander 282: Thank you sir. [leaves]

B.B. gulps then looks around the room. The room is dark and chilly. B.B. looks up and sees that the ceiling is about 100 feet above him and that there's dark red velvet curtains. Suddenly, Sloth's throne turns around towards B.B. Sloth was still wearing the director's hat and now has his hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

Sloth: B.B, Baby. You don't mind if I call you B.B do ya?

B.B: Actually I… 

Sloth: GREAT! Okay here's you're script. [tosses script at B.B] You've got a lot of lines so you better start memorizing ASAP.

B.B: [catches script] Wait a minute!

Sloth: Okay, you're right, I'm getting ahead of myself here. You're playing [stands up and poses] Schmendrick the Magician! 

B.B: Who?

Sloth: Exactly! No go start memorizing your lines. [claps hands and Grundo Commander 282 enters]

Grundo Commander 282: You clapped. 

Sloth: Bring in the next pet on the list.

Grundo Commander 282: Right away. Follow me Blueberry and I'll show you the way back. [leaves with B.B]

Sloth: [leans back on throne] Sloth… you da man! [laughs]

End of part 2


	3. Blocking problems

Sloth's Favorite Movie

Part-3

The next day, all the parts are now handed out and it's time to start blocking the show. Sloth enters with directors hat, hair pulled back and with a big grin look on his face. 

Sloth: Alright people, [clasps hands] it's time the block this play!

All the pets look at each, confused

B.B: What's "blocking?"

Sloth: YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT BLOCKING IS?!?! [B.B shakes his head and Sloth slap his own head] I don't believe this. [sighs] Blocking is where you go and what you do in each act. 

All neopets: Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh.

Sloth: Right. Now then, lets start on page, [looks through script] uh…. page 17 with Molly Grue and Lady Amalthea on the balcony. [Hiko and Mayuka step up on stage] Aaaaaand, go.

Hiko: You are cruel to him. You might give him a gentle word at the very least. [grabs Mayuka's paw] He only wishes you to think of him.

Mayuka: [pulls her hand away] **What are you doing?!**

Sloth: **CUT!** What's the problem Mayuka? 

Mayuka: [to Hiko] Why in the world did you grab my hand?

Hiko: It's says to in the script!

Mayuka: [looks at her script] Oh. My bad.

Sloth: [sigh] Let's try this again. Oh, and Mayuka, remember that your character in this part of the play is shy and confused. She's just been changed from a Uni to a Kyrii. 

Mayuka: Whatever.

Sloth: Yea. Let's try this again. Ready… action.

Hiko: You are cruel to him. You might give him a gentle word at the very least. [grabs Mayuka's paw] He only wishes you to think of him.

Mayuka: Molly? [music starts playing, Hiko and Mayuka look around the stage]...Who am I? Why am I here? What is it that I am seeking in this strange place, day after day? I-I knew a moment ago, but I-I have forgotten.

Hiko: The Unis. If you are not the last...

Mayuka: [looks at the script and eyes get really big] **CUT!**

Sloth: What's the problem NOW! 

Mayuka: [furious] **You didn't say that this play has songs in it!**

Sloth: Must have slipped my mind. 

Mayuka: **I quit! I refuse to sing!** [starts to leave but a Grundo Commander stops her. Sloth stands up and walks over to Mayuka] 

Sloth: I'll tell you what to and what not to do. If I want you to act, you act. If I want you to sing, you sing. And, If I don't want you to get paid, you don't get paid. Understand.

Mayuka: I understand.

Sloth: Good. Now then, I want you to go up on that stage and sing until I tell you to stop. Got it.

Mayuka: Got it. [goes back up on stage and starts singing] _Do, A deer, a female deer…_

Sloth: **NO! THE SONG IN THE PLAY!**

Meanwhile, B.B. is a hallway going over his lines. 

B.B: I have heard that he's an old man who rules over a barren country by the sea. Some say that Haggard's land was green and soft once, before he came, but the minute he touched it, it became hard and gray. [thinking out loud] I wonder whose going to play this Haggard person.

Deep Male Voice: Why, that would be me.

B.B. turns around to see a yellow figure with a white beard standing with his face hidden in the shadows.

B.B: Who are you?

Deep Male Voice: Look closely.

B.B slowly walks forward then starts growling.

B.B: **YOU!** It couldn't be.

Deep Male Voice: That's right. [steps forward into the light] 

B.B: Dr. Death!

Dr. Death: Yep. Don't ya miss me.

B.B: Not really. I remember how happy I was to get away from you.

Dr. Death: [laughs] I remember you perfectly. You were the one that was always finding someway to get other pets adopted before you. Did you ever find your sister? 

B.B: Shut up.

Dr. Death: Oh that's right you've never seen your sister, you only know her name. Oh how sad. [laughs]

B.B. pounces on top of Dr. Death. Just then Grundo flow into the room and pull Dr. Death away from B.B. as they restrain B.B. Sloth enters. Mayuka and Hiko peer around Sloth and look at B.B trying to figure out what's going on.

Sloth: Dr. Death. I could have sworn I told you not to talk to any of the neopets here. [glares at Dr. Death] I suggest you go back to your room and look over your lines.

Dr. Death: Uh… I understand sir. [leaves]

Sloth: Now then, I hope we'll have no more interruptions. [leaves and all the Grundos follow]

Mayuka and Hiko run towards B.B.

Hiko: What happened? 

Mayuka: We all heard loud laughter then we heard screams mixed with barking.

B.B: Nothing. 

B.B. leaves and goes to his room that he shares with Jack. 

Jack: [without even looking at B.B] What happened?

B.B: Nothing.

Jack: Come on tell me…

B.B: About what?

Jack: About what Dr. Death was talking about.

B.B: So you were listening.

Jack: [goes over to B.B.] Yea, I heard. [looking straight into B.B eyes] Everything. So, tell me, you had a sister. Tell me about her.

B.B: Not much to tell. 

Jack: Sure there is. Now tell me.

End of part 3


End file.
